Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー Emi Rozu ), également connue autrefois sous le nom de Rosy la Rascal (ロージーザ Roji za Rasukaru ), est un hérisson femelle rose, qui a chassé Sonic dans l'amour et a essayé de gagner son cœur par tous les moyens, y compris l'impressionner par des robots de combat, et, par plaisanterie, en menaçant de le garder enfermé en prison. Elle a été la première femme de caractère, introduite en 1993, dans l'univers de Sonic; elle est également l'une des plus populaires, et occupe la cinquième place dans un sondage officiel de popularité. [2] Comme Sonic et d'autres personnages de la série, Amy est nettement plus petite et plus légère que les humains du même âge. Elle a 12 ans et mesure 90 cm (2'11 ") de hauteur (bien que parfois il semble qu'elle soit presque de la même hauteur que Sonic), et maintient son poids secret. [3] Elle a été décrite comme étant agée de 8 ans dans Sonic CD, mais à partir de Sonic Adventure , elle a vieilli (de 4 ans). Aussi, avec l'ajout de Cream the Rabbit, Amy semble avoir trouvé elle-même un acolyte proche de celui de Sonic Tails (comme le laisse entendre dans Sonic Battle , Sonic Heroes , Sonic Advance 3 , et Shadow the Hedgehog ). Concept et Création Amy Rose est l'un des rares personnages principaux de la série Sonic the Hedgehog à avoir sa première apparition en dehors des jeux. Elle a été créée par Kenji Terada pour les différents Sonic the Hedgehog manga publié par Shogakukan. Elle a d'abord paru dans le numéro d'avril 1992 Shogaku Ninensei, écrit et illustré par Sango Morimoto. Elle est également apparue dans les séries indépendantes de Shogaku Ichinensei, Shogaku Sannensei, Shogaku Gonensei, Shogaku Rokunensei, et Coro Coro Comics spéciales, qui ont tous été écrits et illustrés par différents mangaka mais basé sur le concept initial Kenji Terada. Dans cette série, Amy (pas de surnom) est la petite amie de Nicky, un hérisson mâle qui possède la faculté de se transformer en super-héros, Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy est également la cible de Verruca Anton. En raison des différences de styles entre illustrateurs, la conception d'Amy varie d'une série à l'autre. Elle est apparue comme la plupart des ses apparitions dans les jeux ultérieurs, Promotions Coro Comics Coro, écrit et illustré par Tanaka Kouichi. Fichier:150px-Amy_Rose_First_Generation.pngle Design original d' Amy en 1993. En 1993, le personnage de manga a été adapté par la Sonic CD équipe à être utilisés dans Sonic Mega CD débuts. Son design final de ce jeu a été fait par Kazuyuki Hoshino. Elle est apparue rarement par la suite, l'orchestre de spin-off des jeux tels que Sonic the Fighters , Sonic Drift , Sonic Drift 2 et Sonic R . Même si elle ne figure pas dans aucune des séries télévisées au début, même si elle était incluse dans la plupart des comics, y compris l' Archie Comics série, les Britanniques Sonic the Comic et les Français Sonic Adventures . Lorsque que la Sonic team s'est réunis ils ont commencé à travailler sur leurs trois dimensions du suivi de la classique des jeux Sonic, Sonic Adventure , il a été décidé qu'ils feraient revivre le hérisson rose et lui donner un rôle de premier plan dans le match. Uekawa Yuji , l'homme qui allait redessiner tous les caractères classiques, ne les changements les plus drastiques pour Amy. Alors que Sonic, Tails, Knuckles et tous les reçus modifications mineures, Amy avait ses vêtements et la coiffure complètement réorganisé. Elle a également eu sa silhouette redessinée ensemble à la faire paraître plus vieux, peut-être dans une tentative de faire appel à un groupe démographique différente que le reste des personnages de Sonic. Après Sonic Adventure, Amy est devenue l'un des personnages principaux de la série, et il est apparu dans presque tous les jeux Sonic, car, ainsi que la série télévisée Sonic X. Histoire Enlevée par Metal Sonic En utilisant ses cartes de tarot, Amy a appris qu'elle était d'avoir une «destinée» rencontre avec Sonic sur la petite planète . Excitée, elle se précipita vers le lac Jamais, l'endroit où la petite planète apparaît un mois sur l'année. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle courut dans son écrasement, Sonic, dans Panic Palmtree , et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher excitingly son héros, quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas trop. Son bonheur fut de courte durée, car comme elle a continué de suivre Sonic dans le chaos de collision , elle a été enlevée par la dernière création du Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic . Bien que Sonic finalement été secouru par Amy sa capture, et sauvé la planète peu de l'étreinte de Eggman, il ne partageait pas ses avances. Racing et la lutte contre Apparemment suivantes Sonic, Amy a fini par joindre deux dérive course la concurrence, qui tous deux offerts Chaos Emeralds en guise de prix. Conduite de sa voiture bleu mignon, et plus tard un rouge, elle a participé à deux courses dans une tentative pour impressionner Sonic. Un peu plus tard, le Dr Eggman prévu de dominer le monde depuis l'espace, et un vaisseau spatial a été faite par un ami de Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower , qui n'avait qu'un seul siège et nécessaire de la puissance des Emeraudes du Chaos. Vouloir utiliser le navire, tous ceux qui avaient combattu une émeraude de gagner les autres, y compris Amy. Sous le pseudonyme de "Rosy la Rascal", elle a concouru pour la chance de vaincre Eggman et Sonic impressionner. «Birdie» et l'incident du Chaos De retour à son domicile place de la gare au centre-ville, Amy a vécu une vie normale en l'absence de Sonic. En ce moment, elle avait aussi une transformation extrême; remplacer son chandail vert et une jupe orange avec une robe rouge avec un décor blanc, son bleu et des chaussures blanches avec des bottes rouges et blancs, et arborant un bandeau dans les cheveux et les anneaux d'or autour de ses poignets. Ce n'était pas tout, elle avait aussi sa pointes disposées comme celle d'un échidné, plutôt que ses pointes de style hérisson, elle avait au préalable. C'était lors de vos achats et des souvenirs de son temps avec Sonic que le transporteur d'œufs ont survolé la ville, et un petit bleu Flicky tombé et sa renversé. Après le nommant «Birdie», l'un des robots Eggman, E-100 "ZERO" Alpha , sont arrivés et ont chassé les deux d'entre eux. Échapper à la boutique hamburger, Amy et Birdie échappé, et Amy a décidé de trouver Sonic et le garde du corps lui font Birdie pendant une courte période. Le trouver en dehors des Casinopolis , Sonic a été choqué de la voir et lui a refusé la demande, ce qui l'amène à dire qu'elle serait "tag along" de toute façon. Après avoir fui zéro, les trois fini dans Twinkle parc , où Amy et Birdie perdue après avoir été chassés de Sonic. Décider de le retrouver, les deux cherché tout autour de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ont été trouvés par zéro et emmenés de force à l' Mystic Ruins , où Eggman les ramassa et avait Amy et Birdie enfermé dans une cellule. Après avoir réussi à passer E-102 Gamma l 'allégeance, les deux ont fui à travers le refuge chaud , mais ont été transportés vers le passé et se trouve dans les terres du Tribu Knuckles , et regardé Tikal avec un groupe de Chao réunion du Chaos . Revenant à l'heure actuelle, un peu confus Amy et Birdie échappé au poste de pilotage, où Eggman était confronté Sonic et Tails. Ravi de les voir, la joie d'Amy était de courte durée lorsque le docteur a attrapé Birdie et a pris une Chaos Emerald à partir du pendentif qu'elle portait. Eggman alors appelé gamma pour détruire les intrus, avant de se fuir. Sonic, Tails et Gamma ont été sur le point de finir l'autre quand Amy a convaincus d'arrêter. Sonic a alors dit à Tails de voler Amy loin, ce qu'il a fait, juste avant que le transporteur oeuf perdu de l'altitude et a explosé. Arrivé à Station Square, Amy est allé chercher la famille de Birdie, d'abord dans l'oeuf final , et puis le crash a atterri Transporteur Egg, où ils ont été attaqués par ZERO qui gravement blessé Birdie. Furieux, Amy attaqué et détruit le robot menascing. Birdie a été retrouvé et renvoyé à sa famille, qui avait été emprisonné à l'intérieur du E-102 Gamma et E-101 Beta . Comme les oiseaux s'envolèrent, Amy se préparait à quitter le transporteur d'œufs, elle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner, et qu'un jour elle ferait respecter Sonic elle. Maginaryworld Ensuite, Amy, Sonic , Tails , Knuckles et (accidentellement) Dr. Eggman ont tous été convoqués à Maginaryworld par Lumina Flowlight , qui en ont besoin d'eux pour aider à réparer les Precioustone . Chacun avait son propre rôle à jouer, et les uns avec les autres aide, le Precioustone a été réparé, Maginaryworld a été sauvé, et les héros sont rentrés chez eux à la Terre . Ombre convaincante de son destin Amy était un personnage de soutien important dans Sonic Adventure 2 . Même s'il elle n'est pas jouable dans l'histoire principale, elle était jouable en mode 2 joueurs. Lorsque Sonic a été piégé sur Prison Island , Amy, avec l'aide de Tails, a réussi à le libérer (Ceci est une des plusieurs fois que Amy a sauvé de Sonic, au lieu de l'inverse). Elle a également réussi à convaincre l'Ombre qui souhaitent vraie Maria était pour lui apporter de l'espoir à l'humanité, de ne pas chercher à se venger sur eux pour elle. Amy a supplié Ombre d'aider chacun, et donc de se retrouver pour sauver le monde du Biolizard, et plus tard, après la transformation en Super Shadow, Finalhazard. Fille sur la Game Boy Amy était jouable dans Sonic Advance , mais contrairement aux autres personnages jouables, elle ne pouvait pas tourner et tous ses attaques ont dû être déclenché par un bouton. Elle était un personnage à débloquer dans Sonic Advance 2 (après avoir recueilli toutes les Chaos Emeralds avec les quatre autres caractères). Elle fait quelques appearently formation, comme elle a pu sauter et tourner Spin Dash dans ce match. Elle pourrait aussi le faire dans Sonic Advance 3 (si elle a été associé avec Sonic. Si Amy est le leader, le partenaire se comporte comme elle le fait dans Sonic Advance). Chasing Sonic Avec l'aide Fichier:Amy_12.jpg Amy dans Sonic Heroes. Dans Sonic Heroes , Amy est le leader de l'équipe Rose, et est leader de l'équipe de vitesse de formation. Elle est accompagnée par la crème du Lapin et Big the Cat , qui veulent trouver Chocola ( fromage frère) et Froggy , respectivement. Amy veut simplement trouver Sonic et le forcer à l'épouser. Elle et son équipe se retrouve face à Metal Sonic avec Sonic Team , foncé , et Chaotix , après avoir copié leurs données. Ils ont également découvert que Metal Sonic était celui qui avait kidnappé Chocola et Froggy. Boxercise and Parenting Amy apparaît dans Sonic Battle en tant que personnage jouable. Dans l'histoire, Amy vient et demande à Tails au sujet d' Emerl, et Tails explique que Emerl est comme l' "enfant" de Sonic, cependant Emerl était juste un ami de Sonic. Amy prend cela littéralement et pense que si Sonic est le"père" d'Emerl, il doit vouloir qu'elle soit la "maman", et qu'il est son test pour voir si elle pouvait prendre soin d'un enfant réel. Amy prend alors Emerl loin et lui dit d'appeler sa "maman", faisant ainsi croire a Emerl que Amy est en réalité sa mère. Amy poursuit aussi après et se bat contre Rouge quand elle vole Emerl pour ses propres fins. Amy est souvent considéré comme l'un des personnages forts et plus fiable dans le jeu, puisque toutes ses attaques sont assez équilibrés, contiennent un bon mélange de vitesse et de puissance. Sa capacité de guérison peut augmenter rapidement son CV, et elle est le personnage le troisième meilleur dans le match. S'en tenir à l'ombre Amy apparu aux côtés de Sonic et le reste du casting de Shadow the Hedgehog pour tenter de convaincre l'Ombre à la joindre à leur cause. Amy a besoin d'aide pour sauver l'Ombre Crème et fromage de Eggman Château Cryptic . Peu importe quelle mission vous décidez de choisir, après avoir terminé la scène, elle va vous aider dans votre lutte contre la casseuse . Curieusement, cependant, elle n'apparaît pas dans les cinématiques avant ou après la bataille. Accélérer le long de la Rose Amy dans Sonic Riders est un personnage jouable dans Sonic Riders depuis le début. Elle est un coureur de type vitesse, et a des stats équivalent à Sonic et à Jet. Elle se joint à l'EX World Grand Prix, car elle veut "Garder un œil sur Sonic". Dans Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity , elle trouve l'une des arches du Cosmos, et, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était réellement, a refusé de le remettre à Jet. Après avoir été chassé par la tempête, après, elle le jette au visage et se fâche contre lui parce qu'il lui a causé de se perdre. Elle oblige à la ramener à Sonic, mais il lui fossés quand il trouve un robot détruit avec une autre arche de l'intérieur de Cosmos. Elle est alors trouvée par Sonic, et lui dit que la tempête a mentionné le Rocks Gigan, un endroit où ils pouvaient trouver des informations sur les arches. À la fin du jeu, Amy donne des suggestions sur lesquelles les gens ont commencé souhaitant sur les étoiles filantes. Fichier:Amywhining.png Amy Rose formes équipe une fois de plus, afin de remporter le Grand Prix Amy fait équipe avec la crème et le vecteur de Sonic Free Riders afin de gagner le deuxième Grand Prix de EX et si elle peut voir Sonic. Dans l'équipe de Rose version du jeu, ils doivent battre 3 équipes afin de remporter le Grand Prix Mondial. En fin de compte, Amy célèbre sa victoire et se précipite à Sonic, lui disant qu'il devait aller à une date avec elle parce qu'elle a gagné, mais Sonic a donné l'apparence qu'il ne voulait pas aller. Time Paradox Amy apparaît dans Sonic the Hedgehog comme un allié dans le Hérisson d'Argent de l 'histoire d'obtenir son aide pour trouver Sonic, ne sachant pas que l'argent est à sa recherche afin qu'il puisse le tuer. Après avoir trouvé Sonic, les batailles d'argent, lui et perd, mais parvient à attraper Sonic au dépourvu par la suite, et est capable de le frapper avec un coup puissant, donnant la haute main Argent. Cependant, Amy l'empêche de finir Sonic. Amy sauve également la jeune fille en détresse Princesse Elise , ainsi que Sonic à un point dans l'histoire. Elle a découvert que Silver n'a pas tué Sonic et tout cela faisait partie du plan de Mephiles de tuer Sonic lui-même. Elle est jouée pendant le dernier niveau, Fin du Monde , où elle contribue à relancer Sonic en recueillant l'un des Chaos Emeralds. En fin de compte, Mephiles avec Iblis et Solaris ont été détruits par Sonic, Shadow et Silver. Tente de faire une hérisson bleu vert avec envie Dans Sonic Chronicles: La Confrérie des Ténèbres , Amy est allé avec Sonic pour sauver Knuckles, et plus tard le monde de la Imperator Ix . Dès le début de l'histoire de Amy prétend Sonic qu'elle a trouvé un nouveau copain s'appelle Dexter et tente à de nombreuses reprises pour le présenter comme compagnon idéal pour lui, mais sans entrer dans beaucoup de détails sur lui. En fonction des choix joueurs, Amy va révéler à Sonic qu'elle vient lui compose dans une tentative pour rendre jaloux Sonic Il est révélé dans les Chroniques que Amy a créé un club pour les jeunes filles à se protéger contre l'intimidation. Lorsque l'Overmind Voxai son lavage de cerveau, elle dit «Vous n'avez jamais attention à moi". Aussi, le joueur peut s'engager dans une intrigue secondaire romantique entre Sonic et Amy en fonction des choix du joueur de conversation. Elle est le personnage à débloquer d'abord, et elle est le second personnage jouable. Elle est le troisième par ordre d'apparition. Rencontrez les Werehog Amy est l'un des quelques privilégiés personnages de Sonic apparaissent dans Sonic Unleashed . Elle a fait son introduction en tant qu'elle ne sombre histoire de Sonic Adventure 2 et l'histoire de Silver dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) en étreignant quelqu'un qui ressemble à Sonic the Hedgehog. Bien qu'elle étreint le droit Hedgehog cette fois, elle ne reconnaît pas Sonic qui lui est due dans son être Werehog formulaire. Elle s'est excusée en disant qu'elle aurait juré que c'était lui, puis s'enfuit, provoquant Sonic de devenir déprimés, comme il est démontré qu'il n'est pas la même à tous dans sa nouvelle forme. Plus tard, après Sonic sauve de certaines personnes possédées par Gaia Sombre , il se précipita loin. Amy découvre plus tard sur la forme nouvelle de Sonic, en disant que bien qu'il a changé son regard, il est toujours à son Sonic. Elle contribue à plus tard, le Professeur Pickle et dans une scène cinématique, elle parle d'être intéressés par l'apprentissage (Wii/PS2 seule version). Elle suit Sonic, Tails, Chip , et professeur à Pickle Shamar . Sonic peut lui parler entre les niveaux, tout comme avant. A un moment, elle demande à Sonic sur une date, et il peut soit d'accord ou son tour vers le bas. Plus tard, elle frappe l'espoir dans Professeur Pickle, en montrant non vacillante foi dans Sonic lors de sa dernière bataille. Après le fait, Amy jette Sonic un "welcome home" du parti, qui n'est pas réellement démontré, seulement mentionné. Lady of the Lake Amy apparaît dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir , dépeint comme Nimue, la Dame du Lac. Elle donne du Roi Arthur Fichier:Nimue_Amy_Rose_SBK.JPG Nimue Excalibur, qui se révèle ensuite être une erreur. Sonic recule quand il la rencontre premières, parce qu'il pense qu'elle est réellement Amy. Nimue lui dit que celui qui tient le fourreau d'Excalibur sera corrompu par son influence. Elle donne trois tests pour Sonic: Premièrement, il doit libérer les personnes innocentes de donjon du roi Arthur. Deuxièmement, il doit montrer de la compassion à ceux qui en ont besoin, et enfin, il faut vaincre le roi Arthur des Chevaliers de l'Underworld . Nimue impose une limite de trois jours le temps pour les tests à effectuer. Le troisième jour, elle se déguise comme un jeune enfant et lui demande de Sonic pour sauver sa «parents». Il termine l'épreuve, mais à court de temps. Elle se révèle, après il lui dit tout le monde va bien. Nimue dit alors que Sonic Caliburn , avec l'épée de Gauvain , Lancelot et Perceval Dame combinée peut arrêter Excalibur immortalité donnant la capacité. Nimue apparaît comme le royaume est en baisse dans les ténèbres et raconte Sonic et les trois chevaliers de placer leurs épées dans quatre sanctuaires pour créer une barrière. Après le jeu, Sonic, qui a été ramené à son monde, explique son voyage à Amy Rose, qui se plaint alors qu'il est couché et j'ai oublié la date, puis procède à l'attaquer avec son marteau comme My Sweet Passion joue. Un pique-nique Cosmique Amy apparaît dans Sonic Colors (DS) en tant que personnage non jouable excité de voir Sonic de nouveau et lui demande de faire une mission pour son divertissement. Lorsque Sonic c'est fini, Amy commentaires qu'il était «rêveuse» et demande à la Sonic "Marry me!", Provoquant Sonic à son fossé, et de laisser le problème à Tails. Plus tard, Amy lui trouve le long avec Big, et elle demande à Sonic de faire une mission de plus pour elle. Après l'avoir fait, Amy décide de faire un pique-nique pour elle et Sonic. Amy cris, puis dans la joie, disant: «Manger ensemble dans un aquarium! Nous sommes tellement gonna date!». Lorsque Sonic entendit cela, il n'était pas prêt à faire un coup d'oeil de pique-nique comme une date de sorte qu'il s'est enfui de son long avec une queue avec l'excuse de la lutte contre un robot géant. Chasing Deux Sonics Amy apparaît dans la version console de générations de Sonic . Amy et les autres ont été célébrant l'anniversaire de Sonic, où elle essaie d'embrasser et baiser Sonic, mais il l'ignore. Soudain, Amy et les autres ont été capturés par le Mangeur de temps et se retrouve dans une usine chimique . Si Classic Sonic sauvetages elle, Amy remarque combien Sonic ressemble "plus jeune chaque jour» et s'interroge sur son «secret», laissant Classique ennuyé. Si Sonic moderne à son secours, Amy dit qu'elle avait peur qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de «flirter avec lui» à nouveau, laissant moderne très contrarié et confus. Plus tard, au centre du temps , elle a été encourageant pour les deux Sonics, aux côtés de Knuckles. Après la bataille finale, Amy et les autres sont allés à l'époque à droite et continuer la fête. Amy apparaît également dans une mission d'une usine chimique où elle contribue à sauter moderne de Sonic à la hausse des endroits sous-marine avec son marteau Piko Piko, alors qu'elle courses contre Classique Sonic Sky Sanctuary . Autres apparitions Amy apparaît également dans storyline de Sonic dans Sonic Rivals . Amy a été transformée en une carte par le Dr. Eggman et Sonic se lance pour sauver, elle et Tails . Elle fait également des apparitions sur les trois cartes à collectionner. Elle n'apparaît pas dans l'histoire de Sonic Rivals 2 , mais elle est en vedette sur une des cartes à collectionner quelques-uns. Amy est un personnage jouable dans le mode Party de Sonic and the Secret Rings aux côtés de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, la crème, Silver et Blaze. Amy apparaît dans le jeu croisé Mario et Sonic comme personnage de type complet, jouable dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques . Comme tous les autres personnages féminins ( Blaze , la Princesse Peach et Princesse Daisy), elle arbore une tenue différente de sa robe normale . Sa robe est semblable à elle l'une normale (mais différente autour des épaules), avec l'édition de leggings noirs en dessous et une paire de chaussures. Amy est un personnage jouable dans le jeu Sega Superstars Tennis . Amy apparaît dans le jeu Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver comme un caractère de type all-around. Son principal rival est Peach. Son déplacer la signature de la version Wii est rose Typhoon et Rose Spin pour la version DS. Elle porte une parka rose, leggings noirs et des bottes roses. Amy apparaît dans Racing Sonic & Sega All-Stars , aux côtés de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Dr. Eggman et Big the Cat. Son modèle de voiture est le cabriolet rose, une poussette à l'ancienne rose avec une housse de pneu de rechange gravé avec "Amy", et une plaque sur la face avant qui dit: "Amy-Rose". Son All-Star Move est le marteau Piko Piko, elle se retire et follement elle oscille autour d'écraser quiconque assez malchanceux pour obtenir, à sa manière. Son All-Star le thème est « Mon Sweet Passion »de Sonic Adventure. Amy apparaîtra aussi dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 comme le troisième personnage jouable de Sonic. Pas beaucoup est connu au sujet de son gameplay, cependant. Dans ses œuvres officielles, elle est montrée pour avoir un maillot de bain nouvellement conçu, bien que ce ne sera pas son nouveau design dans tous les jeux. Personnalité Amy dans la série principale est présenté comme étant un peu gentil et doux. Dans Sonic CD , elle a été mentionné comme un «garçon manqué optimiste" qui aime la fortune et utilise les cartes de tarot. En raison de sa nature garçon manqué, elle est devenue un personnage jouable en tant que combattant de Sonic the Fighters . Cependant, après Sonic Adventure , Amy avait grandi une personnalité plus girly, comme un intérêt dans les achats et la mode, mais cela n'a pas lui enlever son caractère de garçon manqué, dans le jeux plus récents, Amy est devenue beaucoup plus violent et agressif, au grand dam de Sonic. Elle montre souvent sa colère en tirant sur son marteau Piko Piko sorti de nulle part et menace souvent qu'elle va frapper Sonic avec elle, qui l'amène à s'enfuir. Amy semble être une fille girly et un garçon manqué, comme dans Sonic Battle , son attirance vers "Boxercise" joue à la fois des éléments de sa personnalité en constante évolution; l'exercice aidée à perdre du poids pour maintenir sa silhouette de jeune fille, et la boxe pour aider à son train quand elle est forcée de se battre. Dans Sonic Battle , elle avait montré une attitude très puissant et agressif, toujours prêt à se battre, elle avait été la formation de combattre en utilisant des poids. Amy n'est pas contre les combats et peut se battre quand elle a besoin. Malgré ses tendances violentes, Amy a un très bon cœur, elle n'abandonne jamais, et est l'un des personnages les plus optimistes et joyeux de la série. Amy est toujours plein d'espoir et il est toujours encourageant pour le bon côté des choses. Elle semble presque jamais à trouver quelque chose sans espoir. Dans Sonic Adventure , elle était déterminée à aider le Flicky qui avait perdu sa famille. Dans Sonic Adventure 2, Amy fortement ressenti qu'il y avait une chance pour le monde soit sauvé et que les gens étaient fondamentalement bon (comme elle dit l'Ombre ). Amy est aussi une personne plutôt sympathique. Malgré son être légèrement gênant, elle a rarement rencontré quelqu'un avec qui elle n'a pas lier d'amitié avec (y compris les ombres et Blaze ). Amy est une maîtresse ordinaire, mais avec un sens aigu de la justice, une nature légèrement garçon manqué, mais plus girly, et un engouement oversweeping pour Sonic. Les apparences dans d'autres médias Dans le Sonic the Hedgehog BD par Archie , Amy est du pays de Mercie et a un cousin nommé Rob O 'the Hedge (une référence à Robin des Bois). Comme dans d'autres continuités, elle a le béguin pour Sonic . Dans ses premières apparitions, elle a tenté de devenir un membre de la Freedom Fighters , mais a été rejetée en raison de son jeune âge. Elle a ensuite fait elle-même en souhaitant plus sur le ring de glands , mais était toujours refusée par Sally , depuis qu'elle avait encore l'esprit d'une jeune fille. Finalement, cependant, Amy n'a suffisamment à l'avance pour être accepté comme un combattant de la liberté, et devint un membre important de l'équipe. ''Sonic X'' Amy est l'un des personnages principaux de Sonic X , une série animée qui est la plus récente de la Sonic the Hedgehog émissions de télévision. C'est sa première apparition dans une série TV Sonic (elle ne figure dans aucune des trois autres séries produites américaine). Dans Sonic X, Amy est de Sonic amie auto-proclamé. Sensiblement les mêmes que dans la série de jeu, son objectif à long terme est de lui faire un avis et le respect d'elle. Elle se fâche contre l'impatience de Sonic et de l'attitude distante, qui parfois sont si mauvaises qu'elle est entraînée à la violence. Toutefois, elle ne se soucient vraiment de lui et ne veut pas lui faire mal. Sonic semble plus proche et plus à l'aise avec Amy dans l'anime, allant même jusqu'à lui apporter des fleurs et dire qu'il s'occupe de son dans un épisode. Amy a également rêveries d'amour à son sujet et Sonic. Globalement, sa personnalité est plus capricieuse que dans les jeux, elle peut menacer de nuire et même ses amis, pour des choses qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec, mais elle a encore le cœur même genre qu'elle possède dans les jeux. ''Sonic the Comic'' Fichier:154px-Amykitching.jpg Amy dans Sonic the Comic Amy est également apparu au Royaume-Uni la publication Sonic the Comic , dans lequel elle a été membre de sang-froid et pragmatique de la Freedom Fighters (quand elle ne prétendait pas à être Sonic petite amie). Elle est aussi devenue le leader de l'équipe tandis que Sonic était coincé dans la zone spéciale . Elle était très amie avec Tekno le canari , et elle a utilisé une arbalète dans la bataille (plutôt que le marteau Piko Piko qui est finalement devenu sa marque de fabrique dans les jeux). ''Sonic X (BD) L'apparence Amy Rose dans la bande dessinée ''Sonic X est similaire à celle du son Sonic X anime. Dans la version bande dessinée, sa relation avec Sonic est développée de plus près, avec Sonic, même l'emmener sur une date pour la Saint Valentin (bien que cela lui était dû avoir perdu un pari avec Knuckles). Il semblait s'amuser, cependant, quand Amy lui a demandé s'il pourrait jamais l'emmener à une date encore une fois, Sonic répondu "Euh ... Peut-être?». ''Sonic Adventures'' Sonic Adventures est un ouvrage en deux volumes, de fabrication française de bandes dessinées publiée par Sirène, qui a été publié en 1994. Amy apparaît dans le premier volume ("Sonic Adventures: Les Griffes De Dañs Robotnik») avoir été enlevé par Robotnik comme appât pour attirer Sonic. Cette version d'Amy a le même design que dans Sonic CD . Capacités Amy ne possèdent super vitesse, même si elle n'est pas aussi rapide que Sonic, Tails, ou Shadow. Toutefois, elle ne semble pas être capable d'attraper Sonic de temps en temps (surtout parce que les séjours de Sonic dans un endroit trop longtemps). Dans de nombreux jeux, tels que Sonic Heroes , elle est généralement l'un des personnages de vitesse. Fichier:Amyspin.gif Amy attaque en utilisant son marteau Piko Piko dont elle se sert pour infliger des dommages importants à ses ennemis. Elle peut également l'utiliser pour créer d'énormes tornades rose, et elle peut tourner autour de son flotter dans l'air. Amy semble avoir accès à hammerspace, comme elle est capable d'invoquer un marteau de nulle part et ne peut en invoquer plus d'un. Dans Sonic '06, il est révélé que Amy peut devenir invisible, bien que cela a été principalement introduits pour gagner du temps dans le développement de l'intrigue du jeu. Il est mentionné dans le manuel de Sonic CD qui peut lire Amy cartes de tarot, qu'elle utilise dans un de ses mouvements de prisonniers de Sonic Chronicles, "Tarot du tirage». Ce pouvoir est également mentionné dans Sonic Battle quand Amy dit: «Mes cartes m'as dit que tu serais ici." quand Sonic lui demande comment elle savait où il était. Dans Sonic & the Black Knight, Amy est capable de battre son marteau dans le sol et envoyer un dôme en forme de vague d'énergie appelée "Rose typhon." POW Moves Dans Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Amy possède un large éventail de mouvements de prisonniers de guerre qui consiste à infliger des dommages à l'ennemi avec des effets supplémentaires, en soutenant les alliés et en infligeant des problèmes d'état sur les ennemis. Ce sont: *'Low Blow' (ローブロー): Amy saute et frappe un ennemi avec son Piko Piko Hammer, éventuellement rendant vulnérables. *'Spin Cycle' (スピンサイクル): Crème lève Amy, puis lui tourne autour, avant de la jeter sur un groupe d'ennemis. *'Tantrum' ( Hysteric Blowヒステリックブロー):Amy accusations sur un ennemi, tourne comme une tornade. Cela peut rendre un ennemi paresseux. *'Blow Kiss' (投げキッス): Amy envoie un baiser à un ami, l'autonomisation des amis à faire de son mieux.Amy envoie un baiser à un ami, l'autonomisation des amis à faire de son mieux. *'Tarot Draw' ( Tarot Cardsタロットカード): Amy foresees the future with her tarot deck, cursing a single foe. *'Flower Power' (フラワーパワー): Big rushes forward and falls flat on his face. Cream then pushes Amy, who bounces off Big's back and lands, hammer first, on top of an enemy, stuning it. Relations Sonic the Hedgehog Most of Amy's life (since Sonic CD onwards) is spent following Sonic the Hedgehog, whom she is in love with. While Sonic is reluctant to return her feelings, she has not given up and goes through great lengths to impress him . Even though he seems nervous and occasionally overcome by her advances, Sonic and Amy are still able to be good friends, even helping each other out if needed. Amy has been enamored with Sonic ever since she saw him. Throughout the games, since their meeting, Amy has been chasing Sonic and tries to be romantic with Sonic. This behavior has a tendency to embarrass Sonic to the point of running away. In Sonic Unleashed , he seemed disappointed when Amy didn't recognize him as a Werehog , which made Sonic feel depressed, understanding that he isn't the same at all in his Werehog form when Chip pointed it out. When she finds out the Werehog was Sonic, she wanted to know all about how it happened, and had even mentioned that Sonic looks better in the day time, but she doesn't care about that. In one point in the game, she asks Sonic out on a date and the player can choose whether Sonic accepts or declines it. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood , Amy tries to make Sonic jealous by making up "her new boyfriend" named Dexter. However, that didn't make Sonic jealous so Amy thought that she had to tell him that Dexter was a fake. In the game, there is also an option for Sonic to tell Amy if he really cares about her or not. In Sonic Riders , Amy enters the EX World Grand Prix so she can be beside Sonic, though she becomes mad when Sonic accidentally launches her into a tornado when he had to save her from Dr. Eggman and forgot about her. After getting caught in the tornado, she chases Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer as payback for forgetting about her, even though Sonic keeps trying to apologize to her. In Sonic and the Black Knight 's ending, Sonic was explaining to Amy about his adventure in the Arthurian Legend, Amy wouldn't believe him and said, "That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!" Sonic tries to reason out saying that he swears that it was true, but Amy doesn't listen and pulls out her hammer. However, in Sonic Colors and Sonic Free Riders , he quickly refuses going out on a date with her. In Sonic Generations Amy is excited to attend Sonic's birthday. However Sonic keeps Amy away from getting too close to him (such as hugging him) by placing his hand over her face while talking to Tails. When Sonic's younger form rescues Amy, Amy mistakened him for the present form of Sonic and questioned on how he looks so young whereas when the present Sonic saves Amy, Amy tells Sonic that she was afraid that she will never be able to flirt him again, Sonic responds to this by looking back, slapping his palm on his face with a negative nod. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit is Amy's best friend. Since Sonic Heroes , Cream and Amy are portrayed as best friends and they share a sister-like relationship, comparable to Sonic and Tails' brother-like friendship. This fact is strengthened by Sonic Advance 3 , as when they are paired together, they are given the title "Team Jubilee" and serve as a female counterpart to Sonic and Tails' "Unbreakable Bond." The two also seem to frequent together almost completely throughout Sonic Battle , except when Emerl drags one of them away. Amy is also seen searching for Cream during the level Cryptic Castle in Shadow the Hedgehog which further suggests how much she cares for her. Another suggestion is in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood when you go to recruit Cream she says "You poor thing! What are you doing out here?" . In Sonic Rush , it is implied that Amy occasionally gets angry with Cream, angry enough to chase her with her hammer as Cream shouted "Not again!" after she said that Amy was "shortsighted" in the regard of her love of Sonic when Cream introduced Blaze to Amy. The two team up twice in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the moves Spin Cycle , the equivalent of Sonic and Tails' Blue Bomber move in which Cream lifts Amy up and sends her spinning into one enemy, as well damaging adjacent ones. Team Rose band together to perform Flower Power , their most potent attack in this game which involves Amy bouncing off Big with a boost from Cream and landing on a foe hammer-first. Big the Cat Big the Cat is most likely Amy's other best friend. They fight together in Sonic Heroes , forming Team Rose. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood after meeting Big in the Mystic Ruins, Big states that he "heard his good friend Amy Rose" so he rushed over to see if it was really her. When Big sees Amy he becomes ecstatic and actually makes an attempt to hug her (in which Amy refuses due to the fact that he smelled from the gases in the ruins). Also, if you agree to let Big join your party he, again, becomes happy that he gets to be around Amy. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is a lot like a little brother figure to Amy. Sometimes, she's bossy with him and many other times, she is protective and defensive of Tails, although Amy will sometimes use Tails' close connections with Sonic to find out his whereabouts and/or some current events. Nonetheless, Amy and Tails are very good friends, and are almost always seen together in Sonic X. Although Cream is Amy's best friend, Tails and Sonic are the two people Amy is around the most because Amy is always chasing after Sonic and Tails is always with Sonic on adventures. Amy and Tails are really close because of this and always try to do their best to stop Eggman with Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna Amy has only been seen interacting with Knuckles the Echidna on rare occasions. In Sonic Rush , when Amy interacted with Blaze for the second time Knuckles rushes in, and says to Blaze, "Hey, cat woman, it's payback time!" , Amy then says, "Uh-oh! What did you do to him!?" Cream tells Amy that he's got a misunderstanding, Amy comments that as "pretty typical of Knuckles". To let Knuckles leave Blaze alone, Amy calls Knuckles a 'dimwit', leading to a brief argument, Knuckles replies, "I don't have time for you! I have business with that cat woman!" Amy then taunts Knuckles and says, "I know! That's why I called you a d-", daring herself that she'll call him a dimwit again, Knuckles then gets outraged and goes hot on Amy, leaving Blaze alone. Shadow the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure 2 , they interact twice, but each time, Amy seems to gain an odd reaction from Shadow. Amy first meets Shadow when she mistakes him for Sonic and hugs him from behind. Shadow remains still after having been caught off guard by her ambush, and does not shake her off or retort with violence. When Amy senses the lack of a reaction, she releases him, causing him to glance back at her. Amy demands his name when she realizes that he is not Sonic, but he continues to watch her quietly. After Amy notices Dr. Eggman , she also realizes the mistake she's made, and runs off screaming. During this, Shadow takes a step after her, until Dr. Eggman tells the team that he'll take care of Amy. Later in the game aboard the ARK, Amy meets Shadow again and this time does her part in helping by begging Shadow to save the world. At first, Shadow simply replies, strangely in a non-threatening way, that it is pointless, but then Amy points out that despite people sometimes being selfish, they were still inwardly good and that saving them was right. Because of this, Shadow suddenly has a flashback of Maria begging Shadow to make people happy. When Shadow comes to his senses he goes off to fight the Biolizard, upliftingly and softly telling Amy that he has to keep his promise to Maria and her. Amy was also the only one to see Shadow's tear after he remembered Maria 's promise, making her the only person to see him cry in Sonic Adventure 2 . Amy and Maria have the same insight towards humanity, thus this might be one of the reasons Shadow is nice to her, since it's unknown whether or not Shadow remembers Amy's deed in ARK. During Sonic Battle , Amy is surprised when she finds out that Shadow's in Rouge 's house, but she gets angry when Rouge doesn't tell Amy why he's in her house. Also, at the end of Shadow the Hedgehog , Amy shows an amount of faith and admiration for Shadow, regardless During Shadow the Hedgehog (video game), Shadow can choose to assist a, "Shadow, I'm so glad you're here!"Amy Rose in helping find Cream and have her fight alongside the player in the boss battle, but this time, there is no reward in return. Depending on what story you're playing under, if you're running through gameplay on the hero selection or if you just decide to help her at all on any level, at the end of stage, Shadow benevolently advises, "If you wanna stay clear of trouble, then stay away from that Doctor." During this stage level there is a route to an unlockable cutscene that is titled, "The Miracle of Love" if you allow Shadow to comply to Amy's plea to save the world in the end, which changes the story from dark to hero story, as listed under the, "Unlockable Stage Levels" in the Game Guide Cheat Sheet sources, as well as cutscenes. This access to the stage finale is through player's choice and does not affect the storyline. If you allow Shadow to help Amy on the mission, he reflects on the mission on Dark---when you don't help anyone, he doesn't reflect on any of the characters; he only reflects on his considerations when the stage turns to, "Hero": "I arrived at the doctor's castle, and I ran into Amy. She was looking for Cream, who was missing. ...I didn't have any reason to help her, but since I was looking for the doctor anyway...I figured.... ---Anyway, I've wasted enough time already. I need to track down the Doctor at once." Vector the Crocodile Amy and Vector first encountered in Sonic Heroes . When the Chaotix saw Team Rose. Vector wanted to ask Amy a question, Amy walked away and said, "If it's about a date, it'll have to wait!", Vector sparked with anger as he was not going to ask her that. So, then due to a few misunderstandings, the two teams fought against each other. The second time the two were seen together was in Sonic Free Riders . Vector joined Amy's team along with Cream to win the prize money Eggman advertised about his Grand Prix. Vector and Amy do not seem to get along. At first, Amy blames Vector for not getting them registered for the race even when he claimed that it was not his fault as she invited him to her team 30 minutes ago. Also, when Amy pretends that she wasn't expecting her and Sonic in the Grand Prix (because she wanted to prove that "lovers" are drawn together) Vector disapproves her by calling her a "terrible actress". Amy also appears to yell at Vector and boss him around, something she doesn't do to Cream throughout the game, even though Cream is also a member of the team. Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Love interest) *Cream the Rabbit (As close as sisters) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Princess Elise *Blaze the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Chip *Emerl (Self-proclaims herself as his mother) *Tikal the Echidna *Dexter (Fake boyfriend made up to make Sonic jealous) *Vecteur le Crocodile *Espio le caméléon *Charmy Bee *E-102 Gamma *Shade the Echidna (to degree) *Mario *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Princess Peach (also rival) *Princess Daisy (also rival) Rivals *Rouge the Bat (Arch-Rival) *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Princess Peach (Mario & Sonic series) Ennemis *Doctor Eggman *Rouge the Bat (To a degree and also rival) *Metal Sonic *Time Eater (Sonic Generations) Réception A Games Radar article called Amy's introduction "the only bitter taste" in Sonic CD , but added that she's "just a pink hedgehog here and not a whiny, annoying brat like in Sonic Adventure." [6] In an IGN article entitled "Smash It Up", Lucas M Thomas stated that "one of the coolest things about Amy Rose's character is her enormous, walloping hammer" that is often used for comedy in the series. [7] Amy is overall very well received by fans, and is considered to be one of the series "Top 10" characters, as evidenced by popularity polls. Theme Songs *«Ma passion Sweet" - Nikki Gregoroff (Contrairement à d'autres personnages, Amy a gardé cette chanson thème à travers ses apparitions de nombreux jeux, comme dans la fin de Sonic et le Chevalier Noir Sonic lorsque tente d'expliquer pourquoi à elle pourquoi il n'a pas montré pour sa date). *"Follow Me" - Kay Hanley (Cette chanson thème est partagé avec Big et la crème dans Sonic Heroes). Galerie 419px-ASR Amy.png|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing 299px-Unleashedamy.png|Sonic Unleashed 240px-Amy_32.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 330px-ShadowCG_Amy.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog 239px-Amy_10.png|Sonic Advance 2 316px-Amy_1.png|Sonic Adventure 642px-Amy_with_car.png|Sonic Drift Trivia *Dans la version originale de Sonic CD en Amérique, Amy a été initialement nommé "Princesse Sally", le plus susceptible de lui raccorder aux caricatures alors venir de Sonic. Cependant, les Sally qui a montré dans les dessins animés n'était pas Amy. Après les rééditions de Sonic CD larguer toute référence à Amy d'être nommé Sally. Fait intéressant, elle a toujours été clairement indiqué que "Amy Rose" dans le manuel japonais de Sonic CD *Amy a toujours appelé son marteau Piko Piko juste "mon marteau", mais dans sa mission co-op dans les générations de Sonic elle l'appelle «mon Piko Piko Hammer» étant la première fois qu'elle l'a appelé par son nom complet, et la première fois il n'a jamais été appelé de son nom complet correctement. (Dans Sonic et Sega All Stars Racing l'annonceur l'appelle "le Marteau Piko) Les dessins originaux de la série Riders. *Bio d'Amy dans Sonic Chronicles appelle son "Amy Rose the Hedgehog". *Dans Sonic Chronicles, Amy est le caractère le plus fort en termes de capacité de Smash, étant le seul personnage qui peut atteindre le niveau 3. (Knuckles et Oméga ne peut atteindre la capacité Smash niveau 2.) *Amy a le pouvoir de appearantly devenir invisible, bien que le seul jeu qu'elle a activement utilisé ce pouvoir dans Sonic a été '06. Après échéancier qui a été effacé jeu, elle n'a pas encore jusqu'à devenir invisible Sonic et le Chevalier Noir, comme Nimue. *Amy Rose is the only member of Team Rose that is affected by the brainwashing of the Overmind Voxai in Sonic Chronicles . *In Sonic R , Amy is one of two characters who races in a vehicle rather than on foot. The other is Doctor Eggman .Fichier:Amy_4.png Amy's Sonic The Fighters Piko Hammer *In Sonic Riders , Amy sports a different, racing outfit throughout the game, but in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity , Amy wears her usual dress in the story cutscenes and in the story level where she races storm. However, in the Single and Multiplayer modes, she wears the same outfit that she wore in Sonic Riders . *Dans la PS3 et la Xbox 360 versions de Sonic Unleashed, Sonic fait une référence à Amy après avoir vaincu le Dark Guardian de Shamar, quand il dit: "Je sais que les petites filles qui sont mieux avec un marteau que vous! Eh bien, un, de toute façon." *Ironiquement, dans Sonic Chronicles, en dépit d'être le leader de l'équipe de vitesse de Rose, l'attaque d'Amy est plus lente que la vitesse d'autres dirigeants comme Sonic et Shadow. Elle est également la plus forte attaquant de son équipe, en dépit de Big être le leader de puissance. *Dans la version DS de Sonic et SEGA All-Stars Racing, le personnage d'Amy et de l'image le choix du véhicule Amy dans le guide français de Sonic & Knuckles montre sa voiture avec des oreilles et des miroirs de la tête. Cependant, alors que la course elle, ils ne sont pas représentés. *Étrangement, Amy apparaît dans le guide français pour Sonic & Knuckles. *Amy est très sujette à des rages, malgré sa nature cœur heureux et léger. Ceci est illustré dans de nombreux jeux. *Même si elle n'a pas son propre jeu vidéo comme beaucoup d'autres personnages principaux, Amy ne sont son jeu modile propres appelée One Amy page américaine pour Cafe Sonic. Références #↑ After being selected in Sonic Adventure . #↑ Sonic Team. [[Japanese Sonic character popularity poll]] . Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-07-14. #↑ Sega.jp, Amy's profile at Sonic Channel . URL accessed on April 6, 2006. # #↑ See this video and go to 3:38. #↑ Justin Towell. Sonic's 2D Classics Re-reviewed . Games Radar. Retrieved on 2009-04-03. #↑ IGN smash en:Amy Rose Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnage de Mario & Sonic aux JO Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic Heroes